victoria's angel
by monggu kai
Summary: Oh gaimana bisa si keisya ini merangsang sehun. Padahal menghadapi miranda kerr saja sehun tidak merasakan apa pun, hanya senang saja layaknya fans dan idol. HUNKAI ...HUNKAI...HUNKAI..
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Victoria's angel**

Pair: HUNKAI

GS for kai.

Rated T

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd ….

**ENJOY**

Kai dan sehun itu saingan semenjak zaman SD. Mereka selalu berlomba menjadi yang terbaik di sekolah. Sehun sebal sekali pada kai karna kai selalu menang darinya dalam hal apapun. Kai sering dibela banyak orang karena dia anak perempuan. Itu tidak adil namanya. Pernah saat SD mereka berdua berlari ke arah penjual es krim saat istirahat siang, saat mereka sampai, es krim yang dijual hanya tinggal satu buah. kai merengek ingin es krim itu. Sehun yang merasa berhak atas es krim itu juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia juga merengek pada penjual es itu. Tapi penjual es itu malah memberikan es itu pada kai karena kai yang imut itu kasihan kalau menangis katanya. Ugh.. menyebalkan pikir sehun.

Pernah juga saat SMP ada tugas piket. Dan sialnya sehun harus satu tim piket dengan kim KAI si manja dan centil itu. Saat itu kai bertugas menyapu ruangan, krystal menyapu halaman. Xiumin hyung membersihkan dan membakar sampah. Lay hyung menyiram bunga dan mengganti pot. Dan aku harus merapikan meja dan kursi. Masalahnya adalah si kai merengek pada lay hyung kalau dia butuh bantuan untuk menyapu deret ketiga dan ke empat meja. Dan tentu saja mereka menyuruh ku yang saat itu duduk diam di meja guru. Tugas ku kan membereskan meja dan bangku kalau kai sudah selesai menyapu. Kenapa tugas ku juga ditambah membantu anak itu ? sialan…

Saat SMA juga, pada masa orientasi sekolah kami berdua sama-sama telat pada hari ketiga MOS. Tentu saja hal itu dimanfaatkan dengan senior-senior kami yang usil. Dan sialnya, kenapa aku harus berbarengan telat dengan kai. Pernah satu kali teman satu SMP kami yang bernama tao mengatakan kalau aku dan kai berjodoh. teman-temannya lain jadi menggoda ku dan kai. Langsung saja bola basket di tangan ku ku lempar ke mukanya tao. Aku marah sekali dia mengatakan itu. Tetapi kai diam saja. Kai benar-benar mimpi buruk bagiku.

Saat telat itu, senior-senior bertanya pada kami berdua hukuman apa yang kami inginkan. Kami diam seia sekata saat itu. Dan telah diputuskan kalau aku harus menyapu taman belakang sekolah sampai bersih. Oke tak masalah..bagus lah hukuman ku cukup ringan. Setidaknya aku cukup beruntung dan tidak seperti baekhyun yang harus membersihkan seluruh WC sekolah kemarin. Dan saat aku mendengar hukuman untuk kai, ingin rasanya aku menarik kata beruntung yang terpikirkan oleh ku tadi. Kai hanya disuruh menemani senior kami yang bernama park chanyeol untuk makan siang hari itu di kantin sekolah. Brengsek….

Mereka pilih kasih. Jangan karena kai itu cantik dan imut dia di bela terus, padahal jelas-jelas kai sering melakukan kesalahan. Oh wait…wait ..apa tadi? cantik dan imut? Sehun menjedukkan kepalanya sendiri di meja kantor nya. Aku membenci kai. Kenapa aku menyelipkan kata pujian di pikiran ku? mengingat masa lalu ku dan kai membuatkuu cukup lelah . "Aku harus makan siang bersama chen hyung Agar pikiran ku tidak kacau" rancau sehun.

Kekacauan pikiran sehun awalnya disebabkan projeck fotoshoot nya untuk para model-model dunia. Ia adalah photograper terkenal di korea. ia kuliah di paris dan amerika untuk bakatnya itu. Tidak heran kalau ia sering dipercaya menangani event- event eksklusif di korea. **Victoria's secret.** Mendengar namanya saja hati pria-pria di dunia ini akan bergejolak dan berfantasi liar. Tidak terkecuali sehun. Ia pria dengan banyak fantasi tentu saja. Masalahnya adalah saat ia membaca nama-nama model produk pakaian dalam itu, ia menemukan musuh bebuyutannya disana. KIM KAI from KOREA. What the hell….

Awalnya ia hanya iseng membaca 20 nama model-model internasional itu, hanya untuk memastikan apakah miranda kerr ada di dalam daftar. Dan tentu saja ia menemukan nama itu. Tapi tepat dibawah nama miranda, ia menemukan nama gadis paling jelek, dekil, manja dan licik sedunia.

Sejak kapan ia menjadi model ? apalagi model victoria's secret. Dia kan jelek dan hitam. Memangnya perusahaan itu tidak menyeleksi untuk model yang menjadi perwakilan itu harus memiliki standar tinggi? Apa mungkin gadis itu menyogok masuk kesana ya ?atau dia operasi plastik ? Bisa jadi! Gadis itu kan licik! Pasti dia melakukan segala cara untuk mendapatkan tujuannya. Sehun terus berfikir negatif tentang kai.

Tapi masa bodoh dengan kai itu. ini tugas besar dengan tag line pemotretan eksklusif victoria's secret di korea. Ia akan dikelilingi dan memotret victoria's angels di pulau Jeju. Demi apa … ini berkah pikirnya. Bisa melihat miranda kerr, marissa miller, candice swannopel dan angels lainnya memakai lingerie dan juga bikini adalah berkah dan seni tak terkira. Sehun yakin, luhan dan chen akan sangat iri padanya. Karna dua sahabatnya itu adalah pria-pria mesum. Memotret angel seperti mereka pasti sangat membanggakan. Sehun akan berusaha pura-pura tidak mengenal kai nanti. Lagi pula sehun tidak tau lagi wajah kai seperti apa sekarang. terakhir kali melihat kai adalah sewaktu SMA kelas satu. Karna setelahnya kai pindah ke Milan karena ayahnya bekerja disana. Yang pasti sehun mengira ia adalah gadis paling jelek dan dekil di antara angel dunia itu. Hhhahaha…ingin sekali sehun mengejeknya nanti.

_HUNKAI_

Pemotretan eksklusif itu dilakukan selama dua hari. Hal itu disesuaikan dengan jadwal padat para supermodel itu. sehun tak masalah untuk itu. Ayahnya tidak memberikan projeck berat kedepannya. Karena sehun lebih memilih pekerjaan benar-benar selektif dan harus estetik.

Dihari pertama sehun senang sekali. Dia menjepret model-model idolanya. Ia juga berselca bareng miranda kerr dan alessandra ambrossio. Oh my….i am lucky guy teriak sehun.

Dan di hari kedua ia bersiap untuk menyiapkan hatinya. Sebenarnya ia punya sedikit rencana untuk mengerjai kai. Ia akan membuat kai tak nyaman nantinya dan sedikit membentak kai atau berteriak pada kai karna kai salah pose atau apalah. Pokoknya sehun harus balas dendam padanya nanti.

Sehun over pede kai salah pose, karena sehun mendengar kabar kalau kim kai itu baru 2 bulan dikontrak produk ini. Artinya..ini pemotretan pertamanya mengenakan bikini dan lingerie. Sehun tersenyum senang. Kini sehun masuk ke hotel untuk melihat kesepuluh model itu. Dan matanya langsung tertuju pada kumpulan gadis-gadis di lobi hotel itu. Sepertinya mereka bersiap untuk ke pantai. Baiklah..it's time to work ! batin sehun.

Saat sudah sampai di depan para super model itu, sehun terperangah. Bukan…terperangah karena mereka cantik atau sangat seksi, karena sehun sudah tau mereka memang sangat cantik dan seksi tanpa diberitahu pun. Yang mengheran kan, tidak ada kai di sana. Sehun tidak bisa mengenali wajah kai . fotoshoot untuk group sudah selesai. Dan sekarang foto individu. Sehun ingin mengidentifikasi mereka satu-satu. Ia membaca nama-nama model itu, lily, heidi, erin, keisya, behati, toni, joanna, rosie, lindsay, dan, adriana. Tidak ada gadis bertampang oriental di sana. Apalagi mereka semua memakai polesan make up, ia bingung menganalisisnya, Jadi dimana kai ?

_HUNKAI_

Delapan model sudah selesai difoto sehun. Sehun sudah memastikan bahwa kedelapan angel tadi bukanlah kai. Ia tinggal menaruh curiga pada keisya dan adriana. adriana sedikit hitam, jadi ia mengira itu kai. Tapi melihat adriana berbicara bahasa latin terus menerus menyebabkan sehun yakin adriana bukanlah kai. Dan sekarang ini tinggal giliran keisya. Sehun sebenarnya sangat lelah sekarang. ia butuh istirahat, tapi melihat kru dan si model keisya datang, sehun jadi menghentikan mimpi istirahatnya itu. Apalagi si keisya itu tersenyum manis kepadanya.

DEG….mata itu.. mata itu milik kai sungguh ! ia tidak pernah melupakan mata indah itu. Oh ani…ani mata musuhnya maksudnya . Tapi…dia terlihat sangat berbeda. Sehun sedikit mendekat ke bibir pantai tempat keisya berdiri. Sehun terpaku beberapa saat, sebelum suara keisya menginterupsi. "can we started?" tanya nya..

"yeah..of course !"

Ingin sekali sehun menjalankan rencana liciknya, tapi keisya sangat pro. Dia tidak pernah salah memasang ekspresi menggoda. Bahkan sehun kewalahan menghadapi detak jantungnya. Dan jangan lupakan adik kecilnya yang sedikit menegang. Oh my….bagaimana bisa si keisya ini merangsang sehun. Padahal menghadapi miranda kerr saja sehun tidak merasakan apa pun, hanya senang saja layaknya fans dan idol. Selanjutnya keisya mengganti bikini 2 piece nya serta staf merias wajahnya lagi. sehun memperhatikan gadis itu. Dia tinggi, tentu saja. Dia kan model. Sosoknya langsing, berambut panjang bergelombang dan bewarna _dark brown_, berkulit tan, berbibir seksi penuh dan memiliki ukuran payudara yang besar dan juga kaki yang sangat jenjang dan indah. Fantasi liar dan kotor sehun mulai merasuki otaknya. Dia siap di make up…dan siap kembali untuk di jepret dengan kamera milik sehun.

**Sehun pov**

Ku lihat kini bikini putihnya tanpa tali dan transparan. Ia sedikit berguling di pantai dan aku menjepretnya dari jarak yang sangat dekat. para kru agak menjauh. Dan mereka sangat lelah juga kelihatannya. Tapi gadis di depan ku ini masih terus bepose sensual dan menggoda. Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lekuk tubuhnya dari dekat. Puting dadanya jelas terlihat dimata ku dan bokong kenyal nya ingin sekali ku remas. Ia sama sekali tak risih berpose seksi seperti itu di depanku. Apa ia tak mengenaliku ? Aku hampir gila sekarang…kenapa ekspresi gadis ini minta digagahin sih. Di hot sekali. Dan untuk take terakhir, ia melepas atasannya begitu saja, ia tidak menggunakan bra untuk menampung dada kenyal nya itu.

Sunggguh..adikku tegang sekali sekarang. kai brengsek…ini memang pose sesuai instruksi. Tapi pose nakalnya sangat luar biasa, marissa miller si ratu seksi saja tak membuat adikku bangkit sama sekali. Aku selalu bersikap profesional dalam bekerja, yah..walaupun aku sedikit mesum, Tak pernah sekalipun otak ku memikirkan " yang iya-iya " tentang model-model yang ku photo sebelumnya. Dan musuh ku ini telah menghancurkan prinsip ku. Aku kini makin mengutuk kai. Hancur sudah rencana ku memarahi atau mengejek kai. Dan berakhir dengan seluruh badan dan junior ku yang linu ingin pelepasan dan dipuaskan. Rasa-rasanya ingin sekali ku tiduri gadis cantik nan seksi ini. Aku ingin merasakan dia mendesah penuh nikmat dan memohon dibawah ku serta junior ku merasuki lubang surga nya, akghghhh…. Oh..kau sudah gila sehun. Kau membenci kai, kenapa malah tertarik dengan tubuhnya ? batin ku menjerit…

_HUNKAI_

Kini kai sudah bangkit dan sedikit berpose miring berguling sambil tangannya menjepit payudara besar nya, tapi sial ia hanya menutupi bagian putingnya saja. Aku kesal sekali. Kenapa ia membiarkan orang-orang di seluruh dunia akan melihat payudaranya? kali ini aku sedikit memarahinya, "tolong lebih tutupi dada mu. Jangan sampai terlalu terbuka Pintaku " ia tersenyum miring…oh, bahkan senyumnya sangat seksi. "oke, I'll do it " jawabnya sambil sedikit meremas dadanya dan sedikit menggigit bibir bawahnya dan tak lupa menurunkan bikini celana dalamnya di depan ku. ekspresi wajahnya seperti mengatakan "sehun…_**touch and fu*k my body please…" **_oh gadis ini sepertinya ingin cepat-cepat ku telanjangi dengan tanganku. "aku akan gila cepat sepertinya"

Cepat - cepat ku selesai kan pekerjaan ini. Sebelum aku dengan gila menyerangnya. Keisya, kim kai atau siapapun nama mu sekarang. kau benar- benar cari gara-gara dengan ku, batin sehun. Aku akan membalas mu, liat saja kai…. Sehun tersenyum evil.

TBC/END?

#hampir mimisan nulisnya…..amatir sekali saya….saya terinspirasi pic editan kai yang jadi model victoria's secret. Pic- pic nya banyak banget….ini terpaksa GS karna untuk keperluan cerita juga #ngeles lu thor. Mau buat nuansa baru untuk ff saya dengan tema super model victoria's secret.

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk menulis FF…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Victoria's Angel**

Pair: HUNKAI

GS for kai.

Rated : M

(Anak dibawah umur 18 Tahun tolong menjauh!)

Gak suka pair nya ga usah dibaca !

WARNING : Cerita pasaran dan sangat absurd,

Alur datar, OOC, byak typo, garing dan membosankan

**ENJOY**

"Akhhhhh…akh…ah….Sehunnnnnn….ah….."

Ku lumat bibir sintal itu penuh napsu. Aku benar-benar puas bisa melumat bibir gadis seksi ini sambil tangan ku terus melepas mantel sutra yang digunakan Kai untuk membalut lekuk aduhainya.

"Oh…..Sehunnn….akh..ah…ah…ah….lepassskan….…."

Tidak bisa!

Kau sudah mempermainkan ku tadi Kai. Aku tidak akan mengampunimu kali ini. Aku ingin melepaskan hasrat ku sekarang. Ku lihat Kai masih berusaha melepas pelukanku ditubuhnya. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkah nya itu. Gadis ini tak akan ku biarkan lari dari kamar hotel ku ini sebelum aku puas menyentuhnya.

_HUNKAI_

Ku ciumi terus leher jenjang Kai sambil ku bawa tubuhnya menuju ranjang ku. Ku lihat dia menatapku tajam sekarang. Sepertinya ia marah. Tapi aku tak ambil pusing.

Kini ku buka baju dan celana jeans ku dan hanya celana dalam yang melekat di tubuh ku. Ku lihat mata Kai melihat "adik" ku yang sudah sangat menegang.

Dia mendengus kesal jadinya.

"Aku tidak tertarik tidur dengan pria kurang memuaskan seperti mu Oh Sehun. _Sorry little boy._ Aku sedang sibuk, cari wanita lain saja untuk memuaskanmu"

Dia tersenyum miring dan bangkit dari ranjangku. Segera saja aku mengunci pintu kamar ku dan melempar asal kuncinya. Aku menghimpit tubuh berbikininya ke dinding dekat pintu kamar.

"Kau mau pergi kemana seksi…." ku bisikkan kata-kata rayuanku di telinganya.

Ku kecup leher dan pipinya lembut. Kini ia tidak lagi berontak, tapi Kai menatap mata ku intens.

"Aku sungguh menginginkan mu Kai. Aku tidak berbohong…aku tidak tahan akan godaan mu tadi. Kau cantik dan manis sekali sekarang"

Ia tersenyum cantik mendengar perkataan ku dan cepat mencium bibir ku kilat.

"Akhirnya aku menang Oh Sehun…." teriak Kai senang

_HUNKAI_

Aku melempar asal bikini nya entah kemana dan melepas celana dalam ku sendiri. Kini mata ku benar-benar secara nyata bisa melihat betapa menggiurkannya tubuh super model ini. Kai dengan brengseknya memasang pose tersenyum dan memijat puting dadanya didepanku.

Mataku lapar melihatnya. Aku tidak akan melewatkan setiap inci tubuh wanita jalang ini nanti.

Ku lumat bibir penuhnya sambil merapatkan tubuh polos kami. Ku sesap tiap inci sudut bibirnya. Ia balas membalas lumatan ku. Ia benar-benar ahli ber_french kiss_ rupanya.

Aku benar-benar sangat terangsang hanya karena berpelukan dengan tubuh polos seperti ini. Aku makin mengeratkan pelukanku pada tubuhnya. Aku suka merasakan sensasi kulit tubuhku yang bersentuhan dengan kulit tan seksinya. Kenapa kau sangat mengundang birahi Kai…..

Aku benar-benar jadi berubah mesum dengan godaan kulit halusnya ditubuhku.

Kini aku mulai mencium leher nya dan menggigit kulit lehernya.

"Aww...ah….hun… ahhh…..sakit"

Ku cium dan ku sesap lagi bekas gigitan ku itu dan tangan ku makin kuat meremas payudara besarnya. Kai sepertinya menikmati sentuhanku pada breastnya ini. Ia mendesah nikmat karena suara desahannya makin keras saat ku kecup dan ku sesap puting payudara itu.

Aku benar-benar gila hanya dengan menyesap puting gadis ini. Oh my…aku tidak ingin orgasme sekarang…..

Ku remas dan ku kulum terus puting itu sampai-sampai Kai berteriak kesakitan akibat aku terlalu gemas pada dadanya.

Ku raba vagina nya… sudah basah eoh...

Aku bukan satu pihak yang sangat terangsang ternyata. Karena wanita jalang ini sepertinya juga menginginkan ku. Aku terus meraba dan memasukkan jariku di belahan vaginanya. Ku gesekkan sedikit jariku di belahan kulit vaginanya. Kai memejamkan matanya dan mendesah kan namaku.

Aku sungguh menyukai sensasi ini. Hawa panas diranjangku benar-benar ku abaikan sekarang. Kai semakin terangsang dan adikku juga semakin menegang….

Ku lihat jariku berlumuran cairan cinta Kai. Dia orgasme berarti….ku jilat sensual jariku itu didepan wajahnya. Ia sedikit terengah.

Tubuh seksinya berkilat oleh keringat. Aku tertawa melihatnya.

Nampaknya Kai tidak suka aku mengejeknya. Ia bangkit dari posisi terlentangnya dan kini ia duduk dipangkuan ku sambil melumat kasar bibir tipisku. Gadis ini marah rupanya.

Ku balas lumatan Kai lagi. Dia pikir aku akan kalah kalau masalah ciuman.

Cih…..aku akan masuk ke permainan inti saja. Aku sungguh tidak sabar mencicipi kenikmatan tubuh pengundang birahi ini.

Ku lepas ciuman kami. Kini ku hisap lagi dada apelnya itu. Aku sudah seperti bayi besar yang menyusu pada Kai pasti.

"Ahhhh…..Sehun…terus sesssssapphhhhhh"

Ku gigit dan ku beri banyak kissmark disekitar payudara itu. Sungguh nikmat payudara kenyal dan berisi ini. Aku benar-benar ingin bisa menyentuhnya tiap hari.

"Ehmmmmmptmmmhhhh…"

Kai melumat bibir ku lagi….aku sedikit mendesah karena ulahnya.

Ku posisikan junior ku di depan vaginanya. Aku benar-benar kesulitan memasuki lubangnya. Oh…sempit sekali. Ku lihat Kai meringis karena sodokanku.

Ku cium dagu dan bibir nya untuk mengalihkan rasa sakitnya. Kini junior ku sudah masuk sepenuhnya dan Kai masih menggigit kuat bahu ku. Apa sesakit itu ?

Ku sodokkan junior ku ke lubangnya pelan…nikmat sekali~.

Dinding vaginanya meremas-remas junior ku didalam. Gerakan itu ku lakukan berulang-ulang dan Kai tidak berhenti mendesah dibawah ku. Melihat wajah kenikmatannya saja aku tambah sangat horny. Ku _in out _kan junior ku dengan cepat sekarang.

"Sehunnnn…nikmatttttttttttttttttt sekallliiiiii…"

Aku semangat mendengar pujian gadis ini.

"Oh..disitu hunnnnie…..tusuk kuat disanahhh ahhhhh…."

_HUNKAI_

Aku benar benar melayang sekarang. Tubuh Kai makin membuat ku tidak ingin berhenti menyentuhnya. Ku lebarkan lagi selangkangannya dan ku masukkan lagi adikku ke lubangnya. Dia mendesah sakit karena aku tak sabaran kali ini. Langsung saja ku gerakkan pinggulku berlawanan arah dengan gerakannya. Ku lihat Kai pasrah dengan tindakan ku. Ku tarik kuat puting payudaranya lagi.

Ia meringis kesakitan dan aku tidak bisa tidak tersenyum karena ulah nakalku tadi.

Ku sentak-sentakkan junior ku dengn kuat di vaginanya. Dan tangan Kai masih memegang erat leher ku. Bisa ku lihat wajah lelahnya. Tapi aku tak peduli….aku belum puas menidurinya walaupun ini entah sudah berapa lama kami bergulat di atas ranjang.

Kini ku suruh ia menungging di ranjang ku. Ia memelas karena lelah katanya. Tapi aku tetap membalikkan badannya. Ku genjot Tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Ah…..Kai…iniiihh nikmatttt…."

Ku kuatkan gerakan ku dan ku remas –remas dadanya dari belakang. Bisa ku lihat pemandangan erotis kami di cermin besar kamar hotel ini. Ku lihat pantulan tubuh polosku menggenjot lubang Kai dari belajang dengan kedua tangan ku di payudara besarnya. Tubuh Kai benar-benar bisa ku peluk erat sekarang. Tidak menyangka saja aku akan meniduri gadis yang paling ku benci di dunia ini.

"Huniiie…aku ingin keluarr…ahhh…ahh…"

Ku rasakan cairan cinta nya membasahi junior ku dan tubuhnya melemas kebawah. Tapi segera ku topang tubuhnya lagi menunggu aku datang orgasme.

_HUNKAI_

"Oh Sehun….cepat masukkannnn, aku ingin lagi…..oh….jebbal Hunniee…"

Kai menarik kepalaku dan menempatkannya di belahan dadanya. Langsung saja ku sedot keras puting nya yang sudah sangat memerah karena ulah ku itu.

"Sehunnnn…..jangan mempermainkanku….masukkan ceppattt!"

Aku langsung menghentikan aksiku menggesek gesekkan junior ku di depan vaginanya. Aku sedang mengerjainya sekarang. Ku remas-remas bokong seksinya dan aku melepas kuluman ku di payudaranya. Ia memelas menatap ku.

"Aku ingin posisi berdiri sekarang Kai…..mau ya?…..aku ingin lebih dalam menusuk lubang mu chagiiii ahhhh~`"

Kai mengalungkan tangannya di leher ku dengan cepat. Aku menggendongnya dan langsung menghimpitkan tubuhnya didinding kamar ini. Ku pegang erat kedua tangannya di samping kepalanya saat aku memberi ciuman lembut di bibir nya. Kenapa bibir Kai bisa langsung membuat ku kecanduan begitu….ku sesap air liur kai yang menetes karena ciuman ku.

Ku beri pijatan-pijatan sensual di payudaranya yang kenyal ini. Bagian ini adalah bagian tubuh favorite ku dari si seksi ini. Ku pijat terus dan Kai makin merapatkan lagi tubuh kami didinding.

Ku ciumi bahu dan rambut wanginya ….semua aroma tubuhnya benar-benar membuat ku mabuk kepayang.

Aku berjongkok di depan vaginanya. Dan Kai menjambak rambut ku karena lidah ku yang terus menggoda klitorisnya. Aku menjilat sampai bersih cairan cinta kami yang tertinggal di vagina juga selangkangannya. Kai nampaknya sudah tak sabaran ingin ku masuki.

Ia terus memohon padaku untuk memasukinya lagi.

Tanpa aba-aba ku masukkan lagi junior ku. Kai menjerit kesakitan tentu saja. Tapi jeritan nya itu langsung ku redam dengan ciuman ku di wajahnya. Ku kecupi pipi dan keningnya saat alat kelamin kami sedang bekerja di bawah.

Ku maju mundurkan dengan tempo yang cepat kejantananku di lubang kai. Kini aku benar benar menghimpit tubuhnya sangat rapat di dinding. Tidak ada spasi di tubuh kami. Aku bisa merasakan puting dadanya yang menegang di dadaku. Itu menandakan gadis ini juga sangat bergairah dengan permainan kami ini.

Aku masih betah mengocok junior ku didalam sana dan Kai yang terus mendesah-desah kan namaku sekarang. Ini menakjubkan sekali…..aku bisa menikmati tubuh seorang Victoria's angel.

Aku menjilat keringat yang mengalir di leher Kai. Dia masih keenakan karena aksi ku sepertinya.

"Akhkkhhh…Hunnie….aku mau keluarrr"

"Tunggu sayang…kita sammmaa…sama…." desah ku

Ku percepat gerakan ku mencumbu Kai….sepertinya Junior ku sudah mengeras di dalam.

"Ooohhh…Kaiiiii….i am come…innnnn"

"Sehhhunnnnn….aahhhhhaakkhhh….."

Kami keluar bersama.

Tubuh gadis ini lemas dipelukanku. Ku peluk semakin erat tubuh nya. Oh…ini nikmat sekali. Bisa ku rasakan cairan panas ku bercampur dengan cairan Kai di dalam sana. Saking banyaknya aku memuntahkan sperma, cairan itu keluar dari vagina Kai. Ini pengalaman erotis yang tidak akan pernah ku lupakan pasti.

_HUNKAI_

Ku cium sayang bibir Kai dan ku gendong tubuhnya ke ranjang lagi tanpa melepas kelamin ku di lubangnya. Ku rebahkan tubuh Kai dan ku sesap bibir seksinya lagi.

Dia tersenyum menggoda menatap ku dan meletakkan tanganku ke payudara nya.

Kai…please jangan kau goda aku lagi dengan tatapan mu. Kenapa kau nakal sekali sih ?

Ku remas dadanya lagi dan ia kembali mendesah kan nama ku.

"Ahh..Oh sehunnnn….remas lagi…..pleasee baby terusssss…"

"Oh…Kai….ini nikmat sekali..oh…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh sehun ssi…..Oh Sehun ssi…ireona!"

Aku membuka mata ku perlahan. Ku lihat Kai dengan gaun ketatnya ada di depan ku.

Ku edarkan pandangan ku di sekitar kami. Ini di ruang make up pemotretan di Jeju rupanya.

"Apakah aku tadi begitu hebat melayani mu dalam mimpi ?"

Ku lihat Kai tersenyum geli dan menatap nakal ke arahku.

Ku lihat arah pandangan mata Kai itu.

Ternyata dia menatap ke arah celana ku yang basah dengan satu tangan ku yang masuk ke dalam memegang junior ku.

WHAT !?

Apa aku Baru MIMPI BASAH di depannya tadi ?

**TBC**

Megap-megap saya nulisnya.

#dasarGak Pro….

Saya tau chap ini agak maksa harus NC an. Padahal sebenarnya gak berencana ganti RATE. Tapi 90% reader FF ini pgen adegan NC an, ya sudah saya buat walaupun hanya dalam mimpi basah si mesum Cadel.

Hahahaha….sorry-sorry gak memuaskan chap ini.

Akan coba memuaskan reader di Chap selanjutnya nanti.

#plakk….

Kalo ada yang baca dan review makasih. Kalo tidak juga tak apa. ^_^

Review hanya penyemangat niat saya untuk tetap menulis FF


End file.
